


The Politician

by AnimeGirl2109



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, The Politician (TV 2019)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeGirl2109/pseuds/AnimeGirl2109
Summary: Evan Hansen's only dream is to become president of the united states.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've really enjoyed the first season of The Politician, I thought perhaps I could write a fanfic about it. Even if I'm not the best writer I'd like to try.

Dear Evan Hansen today is going to be an amazing day, and here’s why: because all you have to do is go out there and win. Be honest. Be confident. And Breathe.

* * *

"Today I s-stand with you the students of Westerberg High. I am running for student body president to represent all of you, leading us into a brighter f-future"

_Connor is staring at me from the other stand, smiling, supportive, as if he isn't ruining my one shot, my dreams. Though I appreciate the thought, Connor, it isn't welcome at the present time, you backstabbing son of a bitch. _

"C-can I address the current issue of..."

_As I keep talking the pressure around me is slowly rising, I can feel everyone's eyes on me. It's overwhelming. Yet at the same time, thrilling. Though I love it I can't help but remind myself I 'll end up having panic attacks about it all night. _

_I see Zoe, as I carry on speaking she reassures me I'm doing well. I can see it in her eyes. _

"...This is why I'd like you to h-honor me with your vote, help me lead this s-school into a better future. Th-thank you"

As I conclude my opening speech Connor's eyes catch mine, he begins to silently mouth 

"Well Done"

Ignoring him I focus my eyes to the crowd, Jared offers me congratulatory looks. Now all I need is to wait out Connor's speech.

Nothing will get in my way.<strike></strike>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Evan have a talk

After the debate, I went straight to the bathroom. Taking deep breaths as I regain my composure.

The door swings open

“Evan, buddy, that was actually pretty good.” Jared casually strolls up to me.

“You made it through the whole debate with limited umms and ahhs.” he takes a closer look at me “ Dude, are you okay? Your breathing doesn’t sound good”

“Yeah-yeah... I think I’m fine. I’m just a bit o-overwhelmed”

_Though Jared seems mean he’s been with me as long as I can remember since our parents are friends. Both he and I want the same thing to take our place at the White House and improve this country for the better. The thought of doing that on my own is extremely daunting, so Jared proposed to help me. He became my right-hand man, my advisor._

“The speech you gave was fantastic but I’m not sure you’ve got the confidence of everyone, not that everyone is flocking to Connor either. We should probably start thinking of getting you a running mate, maybe someone more confident to help you during speeches.” He gets out his phone “here, I have a list of potential candidates. All you have to do is be the frontman and ask them.”

He hands me the list.

“Jared I-I don’t think I know a single person on this list.”

“Not true, I think Infinity Jackson is in your English class. You should ask her first. Good luck Tree Boy” He grabs his phone back, flashes me a smile and makes his exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd make Jared his advisor since I always pictured them being kinda close. I think I'm getting a better feel for characters now though. Thanks for all the support :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too sure about how this will pan out, but not bad for my first attempt at writing a fanfic. Any advise would be welcomed and appreciated :)


End file.
